chaosscarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragonkin
'' "Our scaly and stubborn friends, their determination to tame the land to make it fit for their kin is an example we should all follow... boldly trying what others haven't tried before and soldier on in the things others have but failed in their attempts" -Professor Etrian Hant, of the Skyfall Academy'' Dragonkin are draconic looking humanoids that find that the most hard and tiring work is often the most satisfying one. Characteristics *''Type:'' Dragonkin are Humanoids with the Dragonkin Subtype and Reptilian Subtype. *''Ability Score Modifiers:'' +2 Con, +2 Wis, -2 Dex; Dragonkin have a high stamina that lets them keep going, they also well honed instincts although their bulk often makes them somewhat clumsy. *''Size:'' Dragonkin are Medium creatures and thus take no bonuses or penalties due size. *''Base Speed:'' Dragonkin have a base land speed of 30 feet. *''Low-Light Vision: Dragonkin can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. *''Darkvision: ''Dragonkin can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. *''Gliding Wings: ''Dragonkin take no damage from falling (as if subject to a constant non-magical feather fall spell) while in midair, members of this race can move up to 5 feet in any horizontal direction for every 1 foot they fall, at a speed of 60 feet per round. A member of a race with gliding wings cannot gain height with these wings alone it merely coasts in other directions as it falls. If subjected to a strong wind or any other effect that causes a creature with gliding wings to rise, it can take advantage of the updraft to increase the distance it can glide. *''Natural Weapons: ''Dragonkin have a pair of sharp claws (1d4 damage) that can be used as a primary natural attack; in addition they have a long thick tail that can be used to make attacks of opportunity (1d8+Str) within 5 feet. *''Natural Armor: ''Dragonkin have scaly flesh that helps protect them from harm, they gain +1 natural armor. *''Dragonkin Immunities: ''Dragonkin are immune to magical sleep effects and gain a +2 bonus on saving throws vs enchantment spells and effects. *''Greed: Dragonkin gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain metals or gemstones. *''Languages:'' Dragonkin speak Common and Draconic. Dragonkin with high intelligence scores can pick from Sylvan, Auran, Aquan, Terran, Ignan, Abyssal and Celestial. Racial Information Dragonkin are an expansionistic race that is always looking for new frontiers to bring their kind into, they prefer the so called untamable lands of deep jungles, volcanoes and high mountains, deserts and other kind of terrains that other races have given up as uninhabitable. Dragonkin are rather stocky as they have thick limbs and bodies, they have scaly flesh with a quite varied hue and patterns going all over the rainbow, although red, bronze, green and blue are the most common colors; they are entirely hairless but their heads often are decorated by colored crests and horns of different sizes, from their backs a pair of wide wings spread out although their muscles are far too weak to actually fly by their own power; from their backside a thick powerful tail stretches out all the way to the floor, which tends to get in the way for most lower garments that the other races use. Dragonkin are rather stubborn and greedy, their stubbornness often leads them to carry on doing stuff that others would have given up a long time ago despite any personal risk and their greed shows up in many different ways from collecting personal wealth, increasing the hold of their kin in the lands, to becoming protective of their subordinates and aiding them in becoming better.